minecraftnoobfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve
Steve is a noob and a recurring character in videos. Steve is the male default skin of minecraft. He has dark brown, chocolate hair, purplish eyes, and tan skin. He has a aqua colored short-sleeved shirt, and dark blue pants. His shoes are grey. He also has a smile on his face - but it could possibly be a beard. Steve is a brain-dead, unreasonable noob, and is probably the stupidest one of them. He thinks women are attracted to ink sacs, and as a noob, he likes dirt, deadbushes, ink sacs, useless items, and builds ugly houses out of random blocks. He is also quite stupid, and despite this he thinks he is amazing. Despite all of this, he is one of the very few noobs who are happy with diamonds, like his possible counterpart FishermanBob99. He is also very strong in some videos, but most of his behavior is still nooby. Appearances One of his appearances are If Steve and Herobrine were friends. He makes a large appearance in this video. He begins with running down a hill, where he suddenly meets Herobrine. Then. he starts remarking about how Herobrines face is ugly. After Herobrine asks him for friendship, Steve happily accepts. However, he does not know about Herobrines secret plan to obtain eyes. After lots of fun together, and after Steve's 2000 year pee break, they go to Herobrines house. Herobrine tells Steve to turn to one side, and as he does, he is staring at a picture of hideous Donald Trump, causing Steves eyes to shatter. This does not stun Steve, as he walks over to an extra pair of eyes. Shocked Herobrine asks about if Notch gave Steve backup eyes, and Steve replies that he did so that he does not look like Herobrine, as multiple other characters come in to laugh at Herobrine. He also appears in If everyone had the same skin. Although he does not make a direct appearance,everyone in this video has a skin similar to his, just edited to be realistic. He makes another appearance in If Minecraft Was Realistic. Steve appears in the thumbnail for this video, with the same skin as the "If Everyone Had the Same Skin" skin. Steve appears later in the video, when Notch claims that Steve is unrealistic. He tells Steve to come out and show everyone his new skin. He turns around, and reveals that his new face is Donald Trump's, and most people in the crowd scream because of how ugly it is. Steve also appears in Steve Vs. Alex. Steve obviosuly makes a huge appearance in this video. It starts off by him being called into the Mojang office by Notch to meet Alex. Right when he meets her, Steve falls in love with her and is unable to talk because he is so amazed, which in turn offends Alex, as she storms off to kill Steve. While Alex is preparing amazing stuff, Steve is walking around, building ugly villages because "chicks dig village builders". A weird creature tells him that this won't attract Alex, and that he could go into the nearby village to buy things from local villagers. He enters the village and asks for something that women love, and the villager tells him that he will give him that thing for 150 emeralds. Steve agrees and walks off to get emeralds, wondering how they look as he passes tons of them. In 453 years, Steve got 150 emeralds, and walks to the village to obtain the item women love. The villager tosses him the Sacred Lipstick, but Steve thinks that he has to grab a nearby ink sac, as he walks off, ready to marry Alex. After a while, he finds her looking for him, and as those two approach eachother, the cuts start getting intense, first from determined Alex, to fallen-in-love Steve, and as the cuts climax, Alex kills Steve in one hit, ending the video. Steve also is featured in If A Lucky Bar Was Added To Minecraft. Steve appears in the last scene of this video, watching Failboat fish. After seeing him reel in a diamond, he gets jealous and starts to fish. But instead of getting a valuable item, an Enderdragon comes out and fireballs him, killing him and ending the video. He also appears in If Boys Took Over Minecraft. Steve appears in the beginning scene. While a girl is watching the video If Girls Took Over Minecraft on her computer, Steve rushes in and kills her. Then, he walks out of her house and approaches Notch, telling him that it is time for boys to take over MC. Notch agrees, and reprograms Minecraft. Suddenly, he disappears, and Steve wonders about if this means that Notch is a girl... or maybe an alien... Steve appears again in If Girls Took Over Minecraft. He is shown being surprised that Alex is there, because he thinks girls don't play Minecraft. Even though Alex says that he is just an idiot, he begins to tease her about not being able to mine and find diamonds, even though Alex once again proves him wrong. Then Steve says girls can't PvP when she kills him. He then appears in If Bedrock And Wood Switched Places. In this video, Steve is shown running away from a creeper. In order to keep himself safe, he digs a hole, jumps in, and covers it with dirt. Though, overnight, bedrock and dirt switch, and he is stuck in the hole. Steve also appears in 10 Ways To Spot A Noob. Steve is the main focus of this video. The video begins with Steve walking into a dirt house and leaving. The next scene shows Steve using a wood shovel to try to break bedrock. The next scene shows him constantly hitting the ground to try to break it. But, since he is not holding down the left button, he can not break it. Then, Steve walks into a glass container with water, and drowns. The next scene shows him trying to make coal tools. Steve then sees a creeper, tries to hug it, and blows up. The next scene shows Steve in a cave, holding a wood ax. He sees redstone, and mistakenly thinks that it is ruby. He then tries to mine it with is wood tool. The next scene shows Steve looking at a lava pool. He think it is a hot tub, jumps in, and dies. Steve is then showing a group of pros his new skin, which is actually a default skin. Steve then tries to grief Santa, by breaking some blocks from his house. Steve then gets banned by Santa, followed by the ending of the video. He appears again in 5 More Ways To Spot A Noob. Steve is also the main focus of this video. Steve tries to get past a ravine by building a bridge made of gravel. The second he places the gravel block, he falls and dies. It then shows Steve complaining that he cant find any more ores in a cave he is in. He digs straight up, and dies because of lava. Steve is then shown to be on a diving board, and another player is telling him to jump off it. Steve jumps off the diving board, hits the ground, and dies. Steve is also shown when That Annoying Troll tells him to walk into a trap. Steve walks into the trap, and is trapped. Steve is then shown in a cave, and finds obsidian. He then tries to mine it with a wood hoe. After a very, very, very, long time, he breaks it, but realizes that underneath it is lava. Steve then falls into the lava, and dies. Category:Noobs